Pilzhain
by megaera86
Summary: Vor den Drizzt-Romanen...


Pilzhain

Es war Nacht über Menzoberranzan, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Seiner Meinung nach war es hier niemals und immer Nacht. Dunkelheit und Stille lagen über einem Pilzhain am Rande der Stadt. Manche Pilze glimmten in violettem Licht vor sich hin.

Mit bedächtigen Schritten machte sich Zaknafein auf den Weg zu einer Nische im Fels am Rande des Pilzhains. Mehrmals sah er sich verstohlen um, ob ihm auch niemand gefolgt war. Er schien allein zu sein, wie schon an den Abenden zuvor. Als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, breitete er eine Decke auf dem weichen, moosbewachsenen Boden aus. Und er wartete, wie er schon die letzten Abende in freudiger Erwartung verbracht hatte.

Schon lange bevor Caladwen die Stelle erreicht hatte, sah er sie kommen, nahm die Ausstrahlung ihrer Wärme zwischen den kalten Felsen wahr. Ein diabolisches Grinsen machte sich auf Zaknafeins Gesicht breit, als sie näher kam. Selten in seinem Leben waren verbotene Früchte so begehrenswert gewesen, wie es die elfische Kinderfrau seines Hauses war.

Sie trat zwischen zwei dichten Pilzgestrüppen hervor, das rotblonde Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden, das Kleid leicht über ihre schlanken Beine hochgeschoben um keine Sporen aufzuwirbeln.

„Guten Abend Zak." sagte sie in der wohlklingenden Sprache der Oberflächenelfen als sie sich neben ihm auf die Decke niederließ. „Guten Abend." antwortete er, bemüht sie nicht sofort mit Blicken auszuziehen. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, streckte sich und angelte mit einem Arm nach seinem Rucksack in dem sich eine Flasche Wein befand, den er beim Abendessen abgezweigt hatte.

Er schenkte in zwei mitgebrachte Gläser ein und überreichte Caladwen eines davon. Sie bedankte sich mit einem Kuss, der ihm den Atem stocken ließ.

Den Wein trinkend tauschten sie die Erlebnisse des Tages aus. Caladwen lehnte sich an Zaknafein. Der Wein und ihr Geruch brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Dem Gespräch konnte er schon eine Weile nicht mehr folgen und beschäftigte sich lieber damit, mit ihren Locken zu spielen und dann und wann einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihr halbnacktes Bein zu erhaschen, das mit einer Ecke der Decke herumspielte.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu Zaknafein Do'Urden?" fragte sie irgendwann mit gespielter Empörung und funkelte ihn aus listigen grünen Augen an.

„Aber immer doch, meine Liebste." Als sie empört antworten wollte verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der nach schwerem Wein und dem Verlangen nach mehr schmeckte. Geschickt brachte er nebenbei die beiden Weingläser in Sicherheit. Plötzlich löste sie sich abrupt von ihm, stieß ihn in gekünstelter Wut auf den Rücken und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn.

„Du weißt, dass ich nichts davon halte, wenn du bei unseren Treffen ständig deine Waffen spazieren trägst." Während sie dies sagte, fing sie an mit geschickten Fingern seinen Gürtel zu lösen, an dem seine Schwerter hingen. Zaknafein grinste und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, während sie mit der Gürtelschnalle kämpfte.

Bevor er sie kennengelernt hatte, hatte er in ausnahmslos jeder Situation seines Lebens seine Waffen getragen. Im Moment war ihm die Abwesenheit seiner Klingen eher egal.

Sie bedrohte ihn spielerisch mit einem der Schwerter, das sie ihm abgenommen hatte und meinte mit verstellter Stimme: „Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr Euch mit dem größten Waffenmeister aller Zeiten anlegt. Sterbt wie ein Mann." Er musste lachen, fasste sie um die Taille und nahm ihr das Schwert aus der Hand. Sanft hob er sie hoch und legte sie auf die Decke. Zaknafein hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und beugte sich über sie um ihren Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Als sie ihm abgelenkt genug erschien, griff er vorsichtig zu seiner Tasche und holte seinen Dolch heraus. Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte hatte er ihre Bluse von unten nach oben aufgeschlitzt.

Der Anblick ihrer schneeweißen weichen Haut war genauso beeindruckend wie bei dem ersten ihrer geheimen Treffen. Sein Mund begab sich auf eine Wanderung ihren Hals abwärts und bedachte ihre weichen Brüste mit sanften Streicheleinheiten. Sein langes weiches Haar liebkoste ihre Brustwarzen, die neckisch nach oben standen. Ihre schlanken Finger machten sich daran, die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu öffnen und er ließ es sich bereitwillig abstreifen. Tastende Hände erkundeten seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Zaknafeins Hände glitten an ihren Hüften entlang und streiften ihren Rock weiter nach unten. Nackt lag sie vor ihm und er konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Jetzt bin ich dran." protestierte Caladwen und stürzte sich auf ihn. Er sah ihr zu wie sie seine Hose langsam öffnete, betrachtete ihren nackten Körper und spürte seinen Atem schneller werden.

„Augen nach oben Zaknafein, auch wenn du das sonst anders kennst." scherzte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Mit geschickten Fingern löste er ihren Zopf und spürte ihre Haare auf seinen Hüften. Er stöhnte auf als sie sein pulsierendes Glied zwischen ihre Lippen nahm. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Wogen der Leidenschaft, die seinen Geist benebelten.

Etwas ungestüm zog er sie schließlich wieder auf Augenhöhe und begann mit den Fingern ihre Körpermitte zu liebkosen. Zaknafein sah die glühende Leidenschaft in ihren Augen, spürte das Verlangen in ihren wilder werdenden Küssen und die heißen kurzen Atemstöße auf seiner Haut.

Vorsichtig hob er sie ein Stück hoch und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Mit roten Wangen und gespreizten Beinen lag sie vor ihm. Er beugte sich über sie und versank in der Wärme ihrer Umarmung. Die beiden umschlangen und küssten sich. Caladwen schloss stöhnend die Augen und krallte sich in Zaknafeins muskulösem Rücken fest. Die Minuten zogen in himmlischer Ekstase dahin. Schweiß tropfte von ihren erhitzten Körpern. Zaknafein dachte nicht mehr daran entdeckt werden zu können, als sich die Anspannung seiner Geliebten in einem spitzen Schrei löste. Es raubte ihm sämtlichen Verstand sie so zu erleben und schließlich sank auch er erschöpft über ihrem nackten Körper zusammen. Er spürte ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr und ihr schnell klopfendes Herz an seiner Brust.

„Le melon, Zaknafein." flüsterte sie atemlos in sein Ohr und zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Jede Minute gehört Dir, Liebste, das weißt Du doch." antwortete er mit zitternder Stimme.

Er löste sich von ihr und betrachtete sie im violetten Licht des Pilzhains. Er streichelte mit einem Finger die sanfte Wölbung ihrer Taille hinab bis zur wohlgeformten Rundung ihrer Hüfte.

Sie mussten eine Weile eingeschlummert sein und erwachten nach kurzer Zeit in inniger Umarmung. Es war gefährlich, aber es lohnte sich. Caladwen setzte sich auf die Decke und streifte sich Zaknafeins Hemd über.

„Du hast meine Bluse schließlich kaputtgemacht und ich laufe nicht oben ohne nach Hause."

„Und was wird man sagen, wenn man dich im Hemd des Waffenmeisters entdeckt?"

„Als dürfte sich der Waffenmeister unter den Sklaven nicht nehmen was er will? Trotzdem wäre es respektlos, eine Frau nackt herumlaufen zu lassen."

Er musste lachen. Sie war erst wenige Monate hier unten und hatte die verquere Logik der dunkelelfischen Gesellschaft gut verstanden. Außerdem sah sie in seinem Hemd, das ihr über die eine Schulter gerutscht war zum Anbeißen aus. Zaknafein schlüpfte in seine Kleider und band seinen Waffengürtel um die Hüfte.

„Übermorgen Abend?" fragt er mit spitzbübischem Lachen.

„Gern, werd bloß nicht von der Oberin aufgefressen bis dahin." antwortete sie mit traurigem Blick. Er wusste, wie weh es ihr tat, dass Zaknafein auch gegenüber der Oberin gewisse Pflichten zu erfüllen hatte. Er küsste sie zärtlich zum Abschied. Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und eilte durch den Pilzhain davon.

Er wünschte sich noch viele solcher Abende, bedeckte seinen freien Oberkörper mit seinem Umhang und schlenderte grinsend in die gleiche Richtung in die sie davongegangen war...


End file.
